Half-bridge circuits are known per se: here, two switches are connected in a series circuit between a first potential connection and a second potential connection, which is typically at ground potential. The potential which exists between the two switches can be influenced, by controlling the switches. The provision of such types of half-bridge circuits using semiconductor switches, and in particular transistors as switches, is known.
Control faults and malfunctions can give rise to snort circuits in the circuit. The relatively large short circuit currents can then do permanent damage to the semiconductor switches.